The brother and the BFF
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, is Carly home?" says Sam as she enter the Shay apartment. "Uh...no, she's at an important meeting." says Spencer when he sees Sam. Sam already know where Carly is, but she pretend not to so she seem to have a reason to visit.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**The brother and the BFF**

**Almost a month ago, Sam Puckett saw ( by random accident ) her best friend Carly Shay's older brother Spencer jerking off and it made Sam horny.**

**Spencer doesn't know that Sam saw him.**

The fact that Spencer's dick is big made Sam wanna have sex with him.

On this day she plan to make it happen.

Because of that she wear one of her 'casual slut outfits'. A tight black latex t-shirt and baggy red sweatpants. She wear no underwear.

In the left pocket of her sweatpants is a 10-pack of neon-green condoms.

"Hi, is Carly home?" says Sam as she enter the Shay apartment.

"Uh...no, she's at an important meeting." says Spencer when he sees Sam.

Sam already know where Carly is, but she pretend not to so she seem to have a reason to visit.

"Alright. Anyways...do ya...like me?" says Sam.

"You can be a bit rude and cold at times, but I think you're a good person when it truly matters." says Spencer.

"Thanks. I meant in a sexual way though." says Sam.

"Do you want an honest answer?" says Spencer.

"Yup." says Sam.

"Okay. I've never thought of you like that. You're younger than me." says Spencer.

"Well...I like you and I want ya to fuck me." says Sam.

"Gotta admit that I'm interested, but you're Carly's BFF so I can't." says Spencer.

"Man, chill. What she doesn't know ain't gonna hurt her." says Sam.

"Sort of true, I guess." says Spencer.

"Relax then. Let me make your dick hard." says Sam.

"Nice." says Spencer.

Sam goes down on her knees in front of Spencer, unzip his pants, grab his dick and gives him a handjob.

"Feels good..." moans Spencer as his dick get stiff.

"I bet it does, man." says Sam, all sexy.

Sam's pussy is wet.

"Your dick is strong and firm." says Sam.

"Okay..." moans Spencer.

"Yup." says Sam, jerking harder.

"Easy...I don't wanna cum yet..." says Spencer.

"No fear. I'm sure you can control your dick." says Sam.

"I'll try." says Spencer.

6 minutes later.

Sam swing off her pants and bend forward over the couch.

Spencer slide his dick into Sam's pussy from behind and fuck her.

"Mmmm, shit, yes!" moans Sam, all horny and happy.

"I like this too!" moans Spencer.

"Thanks, man!" moans Sam.

"No problem, Samantha!" moans Spencer.

"Don't use my full name...I am Sam, not Samantha!" moans Sam.

"Okay, sorry..." says Spencer.

"I forgive ya 'cause your dick's big!" moans Sam.

"And your pussy is warm!" moans Spencer.

"Mmm...thanks!" moans Sam.

It feels good for Spencer to fuck someone for the first time in several months.

Sam has sex often, but she enjoy every fuck she get.

"Keep goin' in me!" moans Sam in her best porno-voice.

"As you wish!" moans Spencer, fucking more intense.

"Mama love!" moans Sam.

It makes Spencer extra horny when Sam refer to herself as 'mama'.

"Damn, sexy!" moans Sam.

20 minutes later.

"Let's do another position. I wanna ride your dick." says Sam.

"Okay." says Spencer.

They switch to cowgirl position.

Sam smile like a pornstar as she slowly ride Spencer's stiff dick.

"Like this?" moans Sam as she use the muscles in her pussy to squeeze Spencer's dick a bit.

"Yes, it feels...very good, Sam!" moans Spencer, all horny.

"Thanks!" moans Sam, being all horny too.

Sam ride slightly more intense.

Spencer has to focus a lot to make sure he doesn't cum early because it feels so good for him when Sam ride his dick with such sexy skill.

"Mmmm, fuck! So damn sexy!" moans Sam, sounding like a true slut, which she pretty much is.

It is kinky and awesome for her to have sex with her BFF's brother.

She love it very much.

"This is my favorite fuck position!" moans Sam.

Actually she like almost all positions, but today she seem to prefer cowgirl. Most of the time doggy is her thing though.

Spencer seem to enjoy cowgirl too, being able to relax and enjoy and have Sam do most of the work.

Spencer lick Sam's sexy well-shaped C plus cup boobs.

"Mmm, lick the milk-makers!" moans Sam.

Her boobs can't really produce milk since she's never had any kids, but she always call them milk-makers anyway, something she's learned from porn.

It is very likely that a few years from now, Sam's boobs will be full sexual D-cup in size, like those of most female pornstars and whores.

Sam's body grow perfect in all the right places as she approach true adult age. Her body seems to become more sexual than other girls' bodies do.

This makes her happy. She wanna look as sexy as possible so she can attract horny men and horny boys.

Many people would probably say that Sam is 100 % oversexual.

She is exactly that and proud of it.

"What's fuckin' me like?" moans Sam.

"It's very sexy!" moans Spencer.

"Thanks! This is a good fuck for me too!" moans Sam.

69 minutes later.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam, riding faster.

"Holy shit, Sam!" moans a very horny Spencer.

"Don't worry about cum! This bitch is on pills so just splash that cum inside my awesome pussy, man!" moans Sam.

"Okay..." moans Spencer.

Sam ride harder.

"I'm gonna cum...!" moans Spencer.

"Yay! Give it to the wham of Sam! Let me feel your creamy cum!" moans Sam.

"As you wish...holy shit, yes!" moans Spencer as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"Fuck, yeah! Soooooo sexy!" maons Sam as she get a very large orgasm.

Just as Sam and Spencer cum together, Carly get home.

"Oh my God...! Sam...and Spencer? Sam, why are you doing that with my brother? I though you considered him a total dork." says Carly in surprise, clearly not happy to see her big brother nad BFF fucking.

"Relax, Carly Shay. He enjoy it as much as me." says Sam.

"Spencer, you better be wearing a condom." says Carly, giving her brother a serious mature glare.

"I am not, but Sam's using pills so it's fine." says Spencer.

"Are you, Sam? Be honest." says Carly, being sort of angry.

"Yes. I'm using pills, Carly. I'd never allow a dude to cum in me if I weren't. I've no desire to get preggo." says Sam.

"Oh, no..." says Carly. "I can never look Sam in the eyes again without rememering this..."

Carly start to cry and then she puke.

She then continue to cry as she leave the room.

"Thanks for a very cool fuck, man." says Sam as she gently climb off Spencer's dick.

"My pleasure, Sam." says Spencer, clearly very happy.

"Okay. It was awesome." says Sam, very happy too.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"Sorry for making Carly upset and sick and sad." says Sam.

"I'm sure she'll get over it. You are her best friend so this shouldn't make her hate you." says Spencer.

"I hope you're right." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

Sam lick Spencer's dick clean.

"Tell your awesome sister to call me once she's feelin' good again." says Sam as she put her pants on.

"Got it, sexy girl." says Spencer.

"Yup. Me is fuckable. Every guy who's ever done it with me think so." says Sam and then leave the Shay apartment.

2 hours later, Carly return to the living room.

She seem to be okay now.

"Carly..." says Spencer, afraid that his little sister might be angry still.

"Spencer, it's okay that you...uh...fucked Sam. I know that she's hot. As long as you don't do it again I forgive you and her as well." says Carly.

"I promise, Carly. You have my word that I will never fuck Sam again. It was awesome though. Her pussy is a paradise for any dick." says Spencer.

"Too much information, brother. Anyways, I am glad you and Sam had fun." says Carly.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Carly.

"Oh, almost forgot. Sam said that you should call her as soon as you're fine again." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Carly as she pull out her phone and leave the room.

Carly walk to her room, takes a seat on her bed and dial Sam.

"Wham of Sam speakin'...hi, Carly Shay."

"Hi, Sam. You are forgiven and so is my brother. As long as you guys never do that again."

"Chill, girl. It won't happen any other time, but it was awesome."

"Spencer thought so too. He told me that."

"That's sweet. Can I come back over? I can bring pizza and coffee."

"Yeah, come over, Sam. I'll see you soon."

"Indeed, Carly. See ya."

Sam ends the phone call.

45 minutes later, Sam show up with pizza and coffee.

Sam has apparently changed clothes, now wearing a pink tank top and black sweatpants instead of what she had on before.

Sam place pizza and coffee on the living room table.

Carly and Sam eat pizza and drink coffee while watching a sweet movie.

"How did the meeting go?" says Sam.

"Really good. Will Duardi told me that he'd help us copyright iCarly forever so that the name is secure for all our future web-show episodes." says Carly.

"Great...uh...how much does that cost us?" says Sam.

"Around 400 bucks a month, but you can relax. Freddie and I will pay that fee." says Carly.

"So I won't have to pay a dime?" says Sam.

"Exactly. I've already talked to Freddie and me and him will take care of it all." says Carly.

"Okay. I'm glad iCarly will be fully registered to us so no poopin' loser can steal it from us or something." says Sam.

"So am I, Sam." says Carly.

"And it's cool that I don't need to pay anything." says Sam.

"Don't push it or you'll pay it all solo, my friend." says Carly, making a little sweet friendly joke.

"Opsss..." says Sam with a cute smile.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's our next web-show episode. Don't forget." says Carly.

"I've made a note on my phone so I'll remember." says Sam.

"Nice. It will be so much fun." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Sam.

"Just a question...how did you come up with the idea of having sex with my brother?" says Carly.

"Kinda like a month ago I happened to by total accident see him jerk off and his dick looked nice so I got horny and I decided to try to seduce him and it worked." says Sam.

"I really didn't know he ever...uh...jerked off at all. Well, I guess most guys do sometimes." says Carly.

"Yup. Even our dorky friend Freddie probably jerks his lame dick every now and then." says Sam.

"You shouldn't say that he's lame." says Carly.

"Sorry." says Sam.

"We all know you wanna be hardcore, but Freddie is your friend and as such you are supposed to be nice to him." says Carly.

"That's true." says Sam.

"Yeah, my friend." says Carly.

"Okay." says Sam.

22 minutes later.

"I'm goin' home now. I feel kinda tired." says Sam.

"Okay. So do I, actually. See you tomorrow." says Carly.

"Yup, Carly Shay." says Sam.

Sam leave.

Carly takes a sweet nap.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
